


Others

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Branding, Chastity Belt, Concubines, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Piercings, Slavery, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, blood-sucking, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Others from the Dracula family come to Castle Lubita. Arthur defends Dracula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Others

**Author's Note:**

> Got rid of some typos and a really awkward sentence in the last part. Sorry about that.

Dracula gave Arthur none of the restrictions he had in Castle Dracula—Arthur was free to roam anywhere he pleased, and Arthur had plenty of time to do so, as Dracula was busy meeting with family members who arrived shortly after they did.

Arthur found it difficult to navigate Castle Lubita without getting hopelessly lost in its endless corridors and cavernous rooms, each sporting hidden exits leading to back staircases ending who knew where. Still, he enjoyed exploring during those times when his lover was locked away in the study with Leander and several others.

One night after a frantic coupling in their large bed, as Dracula and Arthur lay, limbs entwined and hearts beating against one another, Dracula explained that recent events had necessitated these meetings. The ominous group of uncles and cousins had taken up residence in the east wing and were unlikely to leave anytime soon.

Most predominant of the group was Cezar, who stood a good seven feet tall and had the same thick, dark waves of hair and sparkling blue eyes as Dracula. When introduced to Arthur, Cezar looked him over with interest.

“A blood mate, eh?” he’d asked, and Dracula had nodded proudly.

One evening while Dracula and Cezar smoked cigars and drank brandy in the study, Cezar’s concubine, Bianca, appeared in the parlour where Arthur sat reading by the fire.

“You are very handsome,” Bianca said. “It is no wonder Lord Dracula is so taken with you.”

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he thanked her for the compliment. “You are lovely, as well.”

Bianca laughed, a merry sound. “It is well that I am, for one day when I am not, I shudder to think of my fate. Come, it is a fine night—let us enjoy the garden.”

They walked together through the large double doors of the parlour out into chilly evening air. The garden was alight with dozens of candles in large glass vases lining the walls, and seemed impervious to the snow that blanketed the countryside outside its confines. Arthur wondered if this was more of the type of magic he’d seen when Dracula had shown him a vision of Gwen in the fire. At the thought of Gwen, a stab of remorse shot through Arthur; he should have kept her safe.

Above them, the moon was still quite round and bright, and howls from the nearby forest occasionally rose in worship to it.

“Will you not keep your beauty forever?” Arthur asked. “From the bite?”

Bianca shook her head. “My master Cezar has not bitten me. I am a concubine, purely for the pleasures of the body. He would severely punish anyone who bit me, for he prefers me as I am. It excites him.”

“How long have you been with Cezar?” Arthur asked, absorbing this information.

“Since I was thirteen. Six years.” Bianca examined a night-blooming flower, nimble fingers running over its delicate petals. She leaned over to smell it, her rippling black hair spilling over slim shoulders as she did so. She wore a long, red gown that fell in folds to her sandaled feet, a beaded belt tied loosely at her small waist. “I wear a chastity belt when not with Cezar,” Bianca told Arthur. “He alone has the key.”

A ripple of desire ran through Arthur at the thought of a woman locked up, available only to her master, who unlocked her for his own use. What would it feel like to be so confined? Arthur both did and did not want to know the answer.

“What do you think of Leander?” Arthur asked after a time. He’d been avoiding Leander as best he could since the incident in the cavern.

“A harsh man, to be sure. Still, I used to think the same of Count Dracula, until I saw him with you. You have softened him.”

“I think that’s why Leander despises me,” Arthur said.

Bianca laughed. “He has no room to talk, as he carries his own soft spot for Will.”

“I have seen him punish Will severely,” Arthur said doubtfully.

Bianca cocked her head to the side. “Has Dracula not done the same to you?”

Arthur nodded; of course, he had.

“So that proves nothing,” Bianca said. “We have all suffered at the hands of the Dracula family, and we have all been driven to extreme heights of ecstasy by them, too. Have we not?”

Arthur had to agree.

“Count Dracula is the head of the family,” Bianca continued, perching on a bench. Her nipples stood stiffly against her gown in the cold. “And Leander most likely fears his cousin will lose his ability to protect it. It is understandable. If the Count becomes weak…”

Sudden anger brought Arthur’s hands to Bianca’s arms, squeezing painfully. “He is not weak!”

Bianca stared at Arthur with bright, dark eyes that had widened a bit in awe. “Of course not,” she said when Arthur released her, rubbing the red places he’d made on her arms. “I should be whipped for suggesting it.”

Arthur walked to the opposite side of the garden and pretended to examine a vine growing up the stone wall.

“I am sorry, mate of Dracula, that I have insulted you.” Bianca’s voice was small and subservient.

Arthur still felt angry that she had implied that Dracula could ever grow weak. He ignored her, back straight and stiff.

“A thousand pardons,” she whispered, and when he finally turned around, she was gone.

When he entered the dining room for the first meal of the day, Arthur was surprised to see Will by Leander’s side again. His belly had grown rounder, and although his chest appeared much the same, drops of pearlescent milk occasionally leaked from his nipples. He knelt naked on the floor by Leander’s side, accepting bits of food from his master’s fingers.

Dracula was already seated at the head of the table.

“A Mea, there you are.” He patted the seat beside him, and Arthur sat. Cezar and the other men in his party passed long platters of food down the table as they chatted in Romanian. Dracula took Arthur’s face between his hands and gave him a long, thorough kiss that lit Arthur on fire, before turning back to the table.

Arthur was not hungry, so he motioned for the maid to pour brandy into his goblet and sat drinking that, his eyes roaming over the faces around him.

Of all the newcomers, Arthur most distrusted Bogdan, brother of Cezar. He was equally tall, but had the ginger hair of Leander as well as Leander’s sour expression. He seemed to be quite close to Leander, and the two of them often leaned their heads together and laughed derisively at whatever struck their fancies.

After the meal, Dracula turned to Arthur as though just remembering something.

“My Dove, I have told Cezar and the others about your brand and piercings. They wish to see them.”

Arthur froze in place, heat rising into his cheeks. Dracula looked at Arthur expectantly.

With a scrape of his chair, Arthur stood, glancing at Dracula for direction.

“Turn around and lower your trousers, my Dove.”

Arthur swallowed and did so, knees weak from humiliation, and stared at the far wall.

“Bend over,” Dracula instructed, and when Arthur did, he heard the murmured appreciation from those gathered.

“Such a beautiful D,” someone said. “And what a fine arse!”

“You’ve placed it in a most unexpected area,” said another.

Dracula prodded Arthur to straighten and turn around so everyone could see the gold rings in his nipples, cock head, and balls sac.

“Wonderful,” Cezar nodded. “Are the nipple rings quite sensitive?”

“Oh, yes,” Dracula answered.

“May I?” Cezar lifted a hand. At Dracula’s nod, Cezar flicked Arthur’s right nipple with his fingers. Arthur cried out at the zip of pleasure/pain that ran through him.

“There is no doubt he belongs to you,” Bogdan laughed. “I say, his cock’s perking up a bit. How big does it get?”

Dracula reached out to fondle Arthur’s cock, and Arthur’s cheeks grew bright red, even as his body responded and his prick became long, thick, and hard.

“Simply gorgeous,” Dic, a cousin, breathed. “Oh, bring him off, do, Cousin!” From beside him, Mordred stared with frank interest and nodded his head eagerly.

Dracula smiled and gave Arthur’s cock a squeeze before turning Arthur to him and taking Arthur’s prick into his mouth.

Arthur moaned at the slick, wet heat of Dracula’s mouth as it moved over him. A dozen pairs of avid eyes watched as Dracula slowly brought Arthur to climax, backing off occasionally just to hear Arthur whimper in need, and finally swallowed every drop of his cum.

“You may go now,” Dracula told Arthur, giving his arse a squeeze. “Bathe and await me in our chambers.”

Arthur quickly gathered his clothing and left the room.

 

 


End file.
